A Divergent Truth or Dare
by XxlunaxX23
Summary: This is truth or dare with the Divergent characters with no war. Everyone that dies is still ALIVE! Sorry, I am not very good and summaries. Hope you all enjoy! :-) :-)
1. Chapter 1

**Divergent**** Truth or Dare**

**Hi! I know this might be like other truth or dare fanfictions, however, those ones are shorter than I would like, so I thought of making my own. Hope you enjoy! -Luna**

_**Tris POV **_

I woke up to someone shaking me. I look up, and see Christina. "Is it training?" I ask, putting my head in my pillow. "Of course not, training ended last week, remember?" She replies.

~Flashback~

Christina and I hurried to the leader boards. Time to see who is in Dauntless, and who is factionless. I hope I made it to Dauntless. Christina reassured me that I did really well, and would make it. I look up, I see my name, in first! Peter was after me, and Christina was sixth. We made it!

~End of flashback~

Christina brought me back to the present by saying, "We got some shopping to do!"

I groan and say, "No, I am not going shopping.

"We need to look nice, since we are going to Zeke's place tonight!"

"I'm staying right here." I say in a stern tone. Right when I thought she left, she pulled me out of bed.

"Come on Tris, we'll go to your favorite shop!" I knew she was tying to lure me into going everywhere else, but I agreed, not trying to cause anymore trouble. I pull on some clothes, and Christina drags me to the shops.

~~~~~~~~~~Page Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I look up at the sign that says, Dauntless Pajamas. We walk in, and Christina starts pulling me towards the sexy pajama section. "No, I will not go in there."

"Aww, pleas Tris, at least get a top, and you can choose one of the fuzzy bottoms."

"Fine." We end up choosing a white top with lace around the edges, in size extra small.

"No way, Chris, I'm a medium."

"At least try it on." I go to the changing rooms, and take off my shirt, and put the other one on. I have to admit, it makes me look like I have more curves than I do, and makes me look pretty sexy.

"Fine Chris, I'll take this shirt." I immediately go over to the fuzzy pants section. I pick out a pair of purple pants, with a white bird pattern. I try it on, with that shirt, and I think I look really good. Christina even admits it.

"OMG Tris, you know how to make those pants look good. I may have to get a pair myself, if you also get a pair of one of these shorts."

I reply, "Fine." Three hours later, with multiple bags, we head over to the last store. Dauntless Secrets. "Now this passes the line. You will not make me go in there."

"We need to get good bras and panties, Tris." Christina pulls me in there, and I end up getting three new sets of undergarments. A black lace bra with matching panties, a white lace bra with matching panties, and a white and purple polka dot bra with matching panties, that will go great with my new pajamas. We go over to my apartment to change.

"You never told me what this party was Chris."

"Truth or dare! We need multiple layers of clothes, and it's a sleepover!" She says excitedly. I end up wearing my black lace bra and panties, my shorts and tank top over it, black jeans, a short sleeves shirt with the Dauntless symbol, which I think is a bit too revealing, a leather jacket, and these black high top shoes. I pack my pajamas, toiletries, and a sleeping bag with a pillow case, just in case I don't get a bed.

I finally ask Christina, "Who is coming?"

She says, "Zeke, Uriah, Shauna, Lynn, Marlene, Peter, Will, and Four." I was listening, trying to hear the name I wanted. Yay! Tobias is going to come! I have an a big grin on my face, and Christina must of saw it, because she starts singing,

"Tris and Four sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Stop, Christina!" I start blushing a bright shade of pink. We take our bags and start walking to Zeke's and Uriah's apartment. "Christina, race?"

"You're on." We start running, and Christina is falling behind. I suddenly crash into Tobias, who was walking there.

"I'm so sorry Four, I wasn't looking where I was going."

"It's okay, you look nice today Tris."

"Thanks." I say as Christina runs up.

"What happened here?" She has a suspicious expression on her face, since we were both on the floor, and I was on him.

"We crashed into each other." I say.

"Okay, well then. Tris, we have a race to finish!"

She starts bolting passed me, I get up and say, "It's on!" I get up and run after her.

I beat her, and knocked on the door of Zeke's apartment first.

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! It was more of a prequel to the truth or dare stuff, but every story should have one, right? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! Thank you for reading my first chapter and posting awesome reviews! I would like to thank each and every one of you. I'm sorry I haven't updated, I got a bit lazy, and instead of writing this I was reading other fan fiction, YouTube, and Minecraft. Now I will try to post a chapter every week on Saturday or Sunday. Thank you, and hope you enjoy this next chapter. :-) :-) **

**-Luna**

**Divergent Truth or Dare Chapter 2**

_Tris POV_

The door opens, and I see everyone there, except for Christina, Tobias and I. I walk in a dump my bags on the couch at sit next to Uriah. Christina does the same. A couple seconds later, Tobias comes in, and sits right across from me.

"Let's get this party started!" Zeke shouts.

"I want to start!" Uriah complains.

"Fine, only because you are my brother." Zeke says, smirking.

"Okay, Lynn, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Pansycake!" Uriah yells.

"Seriously Uri, that is never coming back." Will states.

"Anyways, Lynn, who is your crush?"

I hear Lynn reply in a very quiet whisper.

"What was that?" Uriah asked with a smug look on his face.

"Peter okay? Can we please get on with the game?" I look at Peter, an he is blushing a very bright shade of red.

Lynn scans the room. "Tris, truth or dare?" Me already? Well, I'm Dauntless now, so I reply, "dare."

"I dare you to sit on Four's lap for the rest of the game." I look over at Tobias, and he just shrugs. I go over there and plop down on his lap, blushing.

I look at the people in front of me. I really want to get back at Christina for making us shop. "Christina, you know the question."

She thinks hard for a minute, and says, "Dare."

"I dare you to go down to the pit, and find the first person you see and confess your true love for them."

"Fine." She mumbles.

I get up and say, "I call witness!" I grab my phone too.

We walk down to the pit, and see Eric strolling the halls. I grab my phone and start video taping.

" Eric, from the first moment I saw you, I knew you were the one. I love you with all my heart!" Christina says, in a very believable tone. Eric starts to reply, but we just run off laughing.

"What happened?" Everyone asks as we burst in through the door. I show theme the video, and everyone is just rolling on the floor laughing.

"Zeke, truth or dare." Christina asks, once the laughing stops.

"Truth."

"PANSYCAKE!" We all know who said that.

"Who do you want to kiss right now?"

"Shauna." I see Shauna start blushing.

"Four, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Zeke has an evil grin on his face. "I dare you to do seven minutes of heaven with... Tris.

I look up at Tobias, and he take my hand and heads towards the closet.

"So, do you want to?" He asks me.

I respond by kissing him on the lips. He starts kissing back, hugging me around the waist. His tongue hit my lips, asking for entrance. I decided to tease him for a bit, and then opened my mouth. His tongue explores every inch if my mouth. I put my hand through his hair. We are in this position for the rest of the time.

"Zeke barges in, and I start blushing a lot. "Time is up, lovebirds!" I start blushing while we walk back in, casually, and I sit back up on Tobias lap.

"Peter, truth or dare." Tobias asks.

"Truth."

"PANSYCAKE!"

"Who do you have a crush on in this room?"

"Lynn." He replies. Lynn is blushing now too.

"Marlene, truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to do seven minutes of heaven... With Uriah."

She looks up at Uri, and takes him to the closet.

Seven minutes later, they walk out, with messed up hair and clothes.

"Oooohhh!"

"Get a room!"

"Let's just get on with the game." Marlene says with a mad and happy face. I have no idea how she can do that. "Will, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"PANSYCAKE!"

"Seriously, Uriah stop it!" Will shouts.

"That wasn't me." Uriah says defensively.

"Who was it?" Zeke ponders.

I raise up my hand.

"Tris? Really?" Will asks.

"YES! I can do whatever I want." I say.

"Anyways, Will, how far have you gone with Christina?" Marlene states. Will blushes, and he takes his shirt off, showing his bare chest. At least I came prepared.

"Shauna, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to make a milkshake out of the first three things you find in Zeke's fridge.

"Fine." We all get up and head to the kitchen. I get to the fridge and grab something. Mustard. Will grabs white chocolate sauce and Peter grabs French salad dressing. Will mixes all the ingredients up and gives the shake to Shauna.

"Here it goes." She says as she pours down the drink. She drinks it all, and then her face turns green. She runs to the bathroom. We go to sit in the living room and wait for her.

"Truth or dare, Lynn."

"Dare."

"I dare you to grow your hair out as long as I want and you can't cut it. You have to keep it that way and can never shave your head again. Meanwhile, you will wear a wig."

Surprisingly, she agrees.

We head down to the hair salon and Shauna takes forever. Meanwhile, Tobias ushers me to the corner. "I... Like you." He says, clearly embarrassed.

"Me too, Tobias, I like you too." He looks at me with a surprised look on his face. When this moment went through my head, I thought I would be the one surprised. I don't have any curves at all. Why would he want me?

"Tris, does that mean I can do this?" He leans in and fits his lips to mine. We start making out, and before it got to serious, Zeke comes over and says,"When are you going to be a couple already?"

I blush furiously, and Tobias says, "Maybe we already are." He looks at me, and I nod.

We go out, to see Lynn. She looked amazing! Her brown wig came down right above her hips. Peter just looks at her, his jaw hanging open.

"Can we just continue the game?" Lynn complains. She looks unimpressed by how she looks, but I see a small smile form on her face.

As we walk to Zeke's apartment, I hear Uriah telling a dream he had. "...so, right after imitation, most of Dauntless went under an attack simulation, and were killing the Erudite. Everyone except the Divergent, which have aptitude for more than one faction. Jeanine Matthews started killing them off, and then we all ran away from them to the Amity compound. The factionless raided the Erudite and became head of the city. A group of us, Tris, Four, Christina, Cara, me and some others go outside the fence, I get into a coma and die, and then Tris dies. Two years after that, Four goes zip lining. Also, Will gets shot by Tris since he was under the attack simulation, Lynn, Marlene, And Tori also die too. "

"Very interesting dream Uriah." I comment.

"That would never happen." Christina says.

Will looks at me and says," would you actually shoot me?"

I say, "No." Even though I actually dot know if I would.

We get to Zeke's apartment and continue the game.


End file.
